You Make Me Wanna
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: Usagi always helped Seto and ShizukaSerenity out with their relationship but lately it seems the CEO has a new reason to end his relationship with Shizuka...maybe its the blond bunny of a bestfriend? YGOSM crossover Pairing: SetoUsagi


_You Make Me Wanna_

Summary- All Shizuka/Seto fans...not FOR you..but FOR USAGI fans...this is a Seto/Usagi story. But it starts off as a Shizuka/Seto. No Shizuka bashing. Please just read and review. I'll accept flames...they really don't mean anything to me now. You flamers WON'T and CAN'T make me stop writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or SM.

_Chapter 1_

Seto walked out of his girlfriend's apartment. Thoroughly confused as to what she was talking about. He did love her. So what was she yelling about.

_'Great now I have to make it up to her, but how? Maybe Usagi can help. She always does.' _Seto thought grimly. Lately he couldn't get the bubbly blond out of his head. Maybe he's just working to hard. _'Yes that's it. Stress.' _Walking to the park he found a seat away from everyone else. In other words a hidden bench in the forest.

-Flashback-

"Seto where have you been! AND WHY DO YOU KEEP BOTHERING JOU!" Shizuka was pissed and upset. And was taking it on the poor (really rich) unsuspecting CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba sighed inwardly. What had that damn mutt told his sister _now_? Kaiba would bet his company that Jou was trying to break the two of them up. And was on the verge of succeeding, Kaiba added as an after thought.

-End Flashback-

Usagi was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Sure she was in love with Seto. But he couldn't love her back. Maybe that was why she hooked him up with Shizuka Katsya. Usagi tried to love Mamoru, but somehow they were always breaking up and getting back together. This time however he told her it was for real. And that he never wanted to see her again. Usagi didn't have time to dwell on this because now her cell phone started ringing. The "We Belong Together" song made her jump to answer it. Automatically she knew it was Seto. That song was assigned to his numbers.

"Seto?" she asked.

"Hello Usagi." the male voice answered from the other line.

Usagi started biting her bottom lip. It was Shizuka again. She always got mad at Seto and he would always come talk to her about it. And she always had an answer.

"Seto, is it Shizuka _again_?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Seto demanded. Not liking the fact she always asked that question.

"Nothing, just a feeling. Maybe you should just sing her a song. To tell her how you feel." Usagi said keeping her voice in check. She couldn't crack, not now. She'd come so far to hide her feelings and she was not about to show them now.

"I won't even ask if you want to know. But thanks for the idea." Seto said while deep in thought.

_'Sing...sing..where is a good place for that?' H_e thought frowning up his eyebrows in thought.

"Isn't the Domino High Annual Singing contest coming up for all of the high schoolers." Usagi's voice bought him from his thoughts.

"Hmm forgot about that, thanks Usagi. You're a genius." Seto replied.

"At least someone thinks so." Usagi mumbled.

"What?" Seto asked, he didn't hear her reply.

"Nothing. I have to go. bye!" Usagi said hanging the phone up.

"Sure bye..hmm she already hung up." Seto mumbled. Walking to his awaiting limo. Seto pulling out his laptop. He signed on to Instant Messeger. _'Seems she's not online at all.' _He thought looking at the three buddy list in front of him. Without another thought he started looking for a song that was just right. Then something popped up on his screen.

the box:

_**Seto Kaiba try this Song. (insert hyperlink to the song)  
It's Usher. It's called, "You Make Me Wanna"  
Want the lyrics? click the link below. this is not a  
random pop up.  
(insert hyperlink to lyrics)**_

Seto's thoughts were going haywire:  
1- who the hell sends him things like that.  
2- how did they know he was looking for a song?  
And 3rd- what do they mean they'll enjoy it? He ISN'T a freak show for idiots.

(Else where aka Juuban District)

Four figures were standing over a single laptop. Three of the figures were giving each other high fives, the fourth was smiling.

"Great job Ames!" A girl with brown hair in a ponytail exclaimed.

The blue haired girl in front of the computer blush with the praise. "It was nothing." Ami said blushing.

"HEY! it was my idea." A blond haired girl shouted. The girl's hair had a red bow in it. So she looked like the famous England heroine Sailor V.

The girl closest to the blond rolled her eyes. "Minako, shut up and come up with a way to get meatball head over to Domino." A raven haired girl stated.

"Don't you have a cousin there Makoto?" Ames asked.

The tall athletic brunette nodded her head. "I do, why?" Makoto asked curious as to what her blue haired genius friend was thinking.

"Call them and make arrangements for us to spend the next two weeks there." Ami said.

"Why two weeks Ami?" Minako asked curious.

"The Domino High School Singing Contest is next Friday. Seto and Usa-chan should be together after that. Then they can go on a couple of dates and we're out of school for the next 3 weeks, winter vacation remember?" Ami reminded them.

"So we spend vacation hooking Usa-chan up with some guy and don't have any fun?" Rei asked.

"Well not you Rei. You attend a different school remember and so do you Minako. I think it's best if you two stay here anyway." Ami explained quietly.

"NO! We wanna help hook Usa up and I want to get a boyfriend." Minako said shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Hate to be the boy that falls for you." Rei mumbled. Unfortunately for her, Minako heard and punched her in the arm.

Makoto and Ami shook their heads. "Let me see your phone Ames." Makoto said.

"Alright." Ami said handing her the cordless phone.

Makoto quickly dialed a number. "Hello?" a male voice said from the other line.

"Is that you dice-boy?" Makoto asked as she grinned at hearing the familiar voice. Minako moved from her seat on Ami's bed to next to Makoto. She was signing to the other girl the question on whether or not her cousin was cute.

"Makoto? Don't call me that. It's Ryuji ." The raven haired male with bright green eyes corrected her.

Makoto rolled her eyes at her cousin's antics. "Mind if some friends and I stay with you in Domino?" she asked.

Ryuji shook his head then remembering she's on the phone replied,"Not at all. But what's the occasion?"

"Winter Break started for us yesterday." she informed him. The other scouts looked at her praying to any gods listening that he agrees. Makoto mouthed, "He said yes." They all smiled. Well except Minako who did a victory dance and struck an odd pose flashing her V for 'victory' sign and others sweat-dropped.

-With Shizuka-

Tears spilled down her face. Not tears of sadness but tears of anger and jealousy. She had walked through the park and who did she find, but her oh so LOVIBLE boyfriend talking to some girl on his cell phone. And not the same one she always called him on, but a different one. And who was Usagi? What was her idea? What had Seto forgotten? He NEVER forgets anything.

"Are you cheating on me Seto?" She whispered to herself.

- With Usagi -

Usagi laid there on her bed staring at her ceiling. Luna had came home an hour ago. The royal adviser was shocked that she didn't have a manga covering her face. Then again Luna hadn't seen Usagi with a cell phone before or talking to another boy named Seto. Luna shook her head it was time to find out about that boy. Luna sitting up looked at Usagi who had a dazed look on her face.

3 days Later

Five teenage girls walked out of the airplane and into the airport. They claimed their luggage and then started looking for Makoto's cousin. One girl, Usagi seemed reluctant to go anywhere, but figured Makoto needed someone there to comfort her fear of airplanes. Makoto looked the most relieved to be off the plane. Makoto looked around and spotted her cousin surround be a group fan girls.

"Oh Ryuji. You're so cute!" One girl said practically trying not to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Oh well you please be my boyfriend?"

The senshi sweat-drop, this wasn't the kind of welcome they were expecting. Minako's blue eyes did flash when she saw the green eyes on Makoto's cousin. He was hot.

"Your cousin?" Rei asked a little annoyed. The girls were irritating her with their voices. Not to mention they had no sense of self respect, just throwing themselves at one guy.

The tall brunette nodded a small smile on her face. "Dice-boy over there, yep." Makoto answered with an eye roll.

"He's a hottie!" Minako said in a dreamy voice complete with hearts in her eyes. Usagi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was cute, but she wasn't exactly in the mood to look for guys.

"Well, he does seem to like the attention." Ami commented watch the flirtous smile on the raven haired male's face.

"Girls, let's _help _dice-boy." Makoto said. The others caught on, each with an evil smile. Usagi shook her head and held onto Luna's carrer. The blond was sure this was going to be hilarious.

"Ryuji! What are you doing?" Rei shouted an angry look on her face. Her arms were even crossed.

"I thought I was your girlfriend!" Minako yelled just as angry.

Ryuji looked very confused at that moment. "Huh?"

"Ryuji! What about Rei and Chad? Don't you care about your children!" Ami asked in a 'hurt' voice.

Ryuji looked ready to faint. The fan girls look at him in shocked before they all slapped him.

"PERVERT!"

"BASTARD!" And other curse rang through the airport.

Makoto smirked as she and Usagi walked towards Ryuji.

"Don't you love me dice-boy?" She said brown hair up in its usual wavy ponytail.

"Yes, but what the hell was that about?" he asked realizing his 'girlfriends' and 'baby mama' were his cousin's friends.

"We're ready to go home or you're house." Makoto said gesturing to her friends.

"Want a tour of the city?" Ryuji offered. The raven haired male smiled flirtously at Minako. The blond winked back at him.

"Yes, please." Ami replied for all of them as she adjusted her laptop bag.

"No, thanks." Usagi answered for herself.

"But Odango you'll get lost here!" Rei argued, temporary forgetting their mission.

"I've been here before so I know my way around." Usagi said ignoring Rei's use of that hated nickname. Two meows were heard. The senshi looked down and saw two cats pawing at the cage they were in.

"Luna," Usagi said dryly.

"Artemis!" Minako cried happily.

Ryuji looked at the cats oddly, but shook his head. "Those things had better not ruin my furniture!" He exclaimed shooting glares at the two cats. Luna glared at the green eyed male. Minako took her cat out of the cage and grinned.

"If Luna scratches anything that isn't her's, she'll go back into her cage the rest of the trip." Usagi said not caring that the senshi thought she had lost it.

Minako, however, was playing with Artemis, "Arty will be on his best behavior! Won't you?" She asked the normally white cat, that was now turning shades of blue. Everyone noticed, but didn't say anything at first. Then Makoto took pity on the cat.

"Uh, Mina...you're killing him."

The blond wasn't listening, she replied with a soft, "Oh." Minako was staring at someone else on the other end of the airport.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: I used this pairing because Bunny seems to like "Silentshipping". And I know Minako seems more of the person for the romance stuff, but you can't blame a girl for using Usagi can you? Nevermind you probably will.


End file.
